


The Three Times Yuzu Proves That Momo Is a 2-Year-Old Baby (and the One Time Momo Proves That He Is Not)

by momojuusu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Momo always brags that he is three minutes and ten seconds older than Yuzu, means he isthe big brother, yet he acts like a 2-year-old kidall the time.





	The Three Times Yuzu Proves That Momo Is a 2-Year-Old Baby (and the One Time Momo Proves That He Is Not)

**i.**

“I want ice cream!”

“It’s not on the list. If you want to buy it, then buy it with your money.”

“Yuzu, I’m broke! I just bought art supplies last week—”

“3D pen,” Yuzu cut his twin’s words off, “You bought art supplies and an unnecessary 3D pen last week.”

“It’s not entirely unnecessary—”

“You haven’t needed it yet. You bought it for your own entertainment, not for college needs. If you’re broke now, it’s your fault. Ice cream is not on this list,” Yuzu shoved his phone an inch in front of Momo’s face, showing him the list of their daily needs, “so we won’t buy it today.”

Momo pursed his lips as he stomped his feet to the ground. “Meanie!”

Yuzu sighed. “How old are you, Momo?”

“Twenty! And I’m three minutes and ten seconds older than you, so you should’ve listened to me because I’m your big brother!”

“I’m sorry, but from what I know, only a two-year-old kid will stomp their feet because they don’t get what they want,” Yuzu threw a victorious smile to Momo before continuing searching for their needs.

 

**ii.**

“Eat the carrots.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Eat the carrots, Momo.”

“No way.”

“Momo,” Yuzu put his spoon and sent a stern gaze to Momo, who sat across from him, “eat. The. Carrots.”

“I hate carrots!”

“Do you need me to shove those carrots down your throat?”

Momo gasped dramatically and quickly covered his mouth with both hands. “Don’t even dare!” he said with muffled voice.

Yuzu looked at him in annoyance. Momo hated carrots. No, Momo hated vegetables in general, and Yuzu hated it when his twin didn’t eat everything on the plate. Yuzu cooked curry for tonight’s dinner, and he started to get irritated when he saw Momo separating the carrots. Sometimes he knew it couldn’t be helped; Momo wouldn’t eat something he disliked even under threat (Yuzu had tried once; he threatened to throw all of Momo’s art supplies away, but Momo didn’t care).

“Seriously, Momo, just how old are you?”

“Twenty; I’m three minutes and ten seconds older than you.”

“Then stop acting like a two-year-old kid and eat the goddamn carrots!”

“No way. _No. Way_!”

 

**iii.**

“Hey, stop sulking.”

“Don’t talk to me.”

Yuzu rolled his eyes—why should his twin be this dramatic? “Momo, I’ve said sorry. I’m sorry.”

“You’re not sorry.”

“I am sorry.”

“You are not.”

“I am,” Yuzu pinched the bridge of his nose, tired of this childish side of his twin. “I didn’t know it was yours. If I knew, I wouldn’t do it.”

In a swift motion, Momo turned around to face Yuzu; he puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “It’s only us in this house, how could you not know it was mine?” he started fiercely. “It was a limited edition chocolate! They only produced fifty pieces of it this year! You know I’ve waited for so long, and you ate all of it!”

Yuzu didn’t know why Momo always bragged about him being three minutes and ten seconds older than his twin, yet his behavior wasn’t different than a 2-year-old baby. He wanted Yuzu to admit that he was the big brother, yet again he didn’t act like an actual older twin.

“It was only a bar of chocolate, okay? Stop whining; you’re not a kid anymore!”

“Of course I am not a kid; I’m three minutes and ten seconds older than you!”

If Yuzu could—and was allowed—to throw Momo out of the window, he swore, _he would_.

 

+

 

“Yuzu, are you mad at me?”

Yuzu kept quiet. He was sitting on the floor, back against the bed, knees up to his chest as he hugged them tightly. Momo had been knocked on his door for an hour by now, but he refused to open it. He was mad, true. He was hurt. His heart clenched painfully, not because he was the one who got hurt, but because it was Momo. Someone had hurt Momo, but he didn’t even stand for himself. Momo let those people stomped on his back.

“Yuzu, open the door, please.”

Yuzu hated it when Momo pretended not to hear what people said about him. He hated it when Momo didn’t even give a damn of what people had done to him. They called him names, but he only shrugged it off. They were unfair to him, but he acted like he didn’t care—like everything was _fine_.

“Yuzu,” Momo’s tone sounded heavy, “are you mad because I embarrassed you?”

Yuzu raised his head, which was originally buried in between his knees.

“Yuzu, I won’t get close to you anymore in public so that people won’t judge you, too.”

It wasn’t the case. Yuzu didn’t want Momo to stay away from him. Momo wasn’t the problem, those narrow-minded bastards were.

“Yuzu, I’m sorry.”

Momo shouldn’t have been sorry. It wasn’t his fault. About him liking men, about him being different than people usually were—it wasn’t his fault. He had the rights to like anyone he liked, screw those people.

“Yuzu…”

The door was finally open, and Yuzu could see Momo’s worried expression. Yuzu stepped outside, and before Momo could say anything, he had wrapped his arms around his twin’s shoulders. He hugged Momo in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go until the unpleasant throb in his heart stopped.

Momo understood. Yuzu knew Momo understood when the slightly older guy stroked his hair. Yuzu opened his mouth, and even though the tears—he didn’t even know that he was crying—choked him, he kept on going.

“They judged you,” Yuzu whispered. “I hate them. And I hate you for not doing anything. You always pretend like nothing happens, but I know that you’re hurt. I hate you for not saving yourself. I hate you for letting yourself get hurt. _It hurts me, too._ ”

Momo’s breath swept against Yuzu’s neck when he exhaled softly. “I won’t waste my precious time to fight those who don’t even know what they’ve done. I’m not what they think I am. They can call me names, but I know myself. My friends know me. _You_ know me. It’s enough. Besides,” Momo pulled away to wipe the tears on Yuzu’s cheeks, “if they don’t hurt you, then they don’t hurt me.”

Momo smiled softly, wisely. Most of the time, Momo acted like a kid that Yuzu forgot how his brother had a big heart. Though Momo didn’t forget, he forgave. He wouldn’t hate someone, even though they had ever hurt him. Momo was the kindest person Yuzu had ever known, and Yuzu would never be able to be like him.

And, at the time like this, Yuzu felt like he was only a two-year-old kid compared to his twin brother. This was the time when Yuzu would admit that Momo was older and more mature than him, even though he would never say it out loud.

Yuzu pouted. “I hate you, Momo,” he mumbled. But, despite his words, he went back to Momo’s embrace, letting his body relax in his twin’s arms, loving the secure feeling he always had when he was with Momo.

Momo chuckled at that.

“I love you too, Yuzu.”


End file.
